Promise Across Time
by Yuki Utsukushi
Summary: "The stars that she's conquered equal 25 000. In the north, Clahei. In the South, Krithio. In the west, Xaccea and in the east, Ebreucdurs. She's conquered three galaxies so far. Our mission is to take all the star seeds. We must hurry for her, so she can rule the universe. Galaxia-Sama!" The story of the death of a planet due to Galaxia's dictatorship.


Not in this time, but a century back, there was a peaceful planet, much like the blue and white sphere named Terra. This planet was rather small, the size of Terra's moon. However, for those who lived there, it was perfect. Most inhabitants of this planet lived near the equinoctial center as the light of the Sol never reached the bottom-most and top-most areas of the planet. A day was twice as long as Terra's, but the year was only one and twenty days. The planet, given the name Mau, was just one of three five habitable planets in its own galaxy. However, the night sky was not bare as two moons as well as stars too numerous to count covered the entire night, leaving a calming feeling in the viewer of the sky.

Those living on Mau were different from those on Terra. The anthropomorphic lifeforms were able to switch into many kinds of creatures depending on where they lived. Myself, I could switch into a Felis. Only those living in the first division were able to do such, which made it strange when I had moved to the center division as a servant of Princess Mau. Due to the fact that those living in this division were Canis interior, I remained in the anthropomorphic form most the time. I would only transform into a Felis if Princess Mau instructed me to.

Life on Mau was always peaceful. There were no major inequalities; only the royal family living in a higher class with the same resources as all other beings. That was, until one day. My long-time friend, Artemis, had been out on active duty as an information officer for the Royal Family. I was preparing dinner for the Princess and her parents as I saw a tall man with white hair rush through the servants' quarters.

"Artemis!" I shouted as I ran after him, a look of concern on my face. "You just returned. Why are you so rushed?"

Quickly turning around, I could see the urgency in his green eyes. He did not have to speak for me to know something massive was happening. I sighed as I hung my head. "Please allow them to have one final meal before they have to hear any bad news."

Artemis took my hands and smiled. It made my face slightly hot, but I'm certain he did not notice this. "I suppose I can do that for you. But I cannot wait any longer than that, Luna. The entire planet is in dire trouble."

Artemis then took my hand, guiding me back towards the kitchen. He grabbed a tray as did I, then we started towards the dining hall. However, shophars could be heard from the next district over. Something bad was happening. That much was evident by Artemis' actions. He quickly dropped the tray he was carrying, spilling fruits and fish onto the marble floors. After jumping back from shock, I followed after him. The royal family looked very blanched as Artemis and other guards of the royal family guided them to the safety of a secret bunker behind the walls.

"Luna. Go and tell the others to evacuate to the fifth division! Please!" Artemis asked of me with pleading eyes. I wasn't able to say no, so I rushed out of the room. 'What's happening? We haven't had anything this scary since...the civil war. And that was at the birth of Mau...' I continued to think these things to myself as I scrambled to find the most effective way to warn all the citizens. An elevated room made of glass is where I ran to. This was the call room, where a single button, that could call out danger to all citizens, was well protected. As I was about to press this button, I noticed from afar that Princess Mau had escaped. She was always adventurous, and I suppose that this was the most exciting event to ever happen in her time. But I knew the danger. It seemed no one else had noticed her escape, so I reluctantly left the call room without alerting the citizens. I had to protect the Princess at all costs.

I regret what I did. I will never stop regretting it. To leave the call room I needed to turn away from where the princess was. Once I was in the hallway I had seen her in, she was already gone. I could hear fighting in the distance, so quickly I ran towards them. I sighed in relief as I saw a fellow chambermaid, Namaka, by the Princess' side. As such, I went back towards the call room. I was sure the Princess was safe, but suddenly I heard an awful scream. A scream no one should have to ever have to hear. Quickly turning around, I saw Namaka standing over the Princess' corpse, taking what looked like a jewel from the chest of Mau.

"The stars that she's conquered equal 25000. In the north, Clahei. In the South, Krithio. In the west, Xaccea and in the east, Ebreucdurs. She's conquered three galaxies, and 95% of this one. Now, with the seed of Mau, we have gained complete control over the entirety of Hoag's Object."

I fell backwards in horror, covering my mouth. I must have made some sort of noise, as Namaka shot a glare my way. A victorious smirk appearing on her face, she slowly started walking towards me. "Our mission is to take all the star seeds. We must hurry for her, so she can rule the universe."

Suddenly, a bright light appeared and a goddess like figure stood between Namaka and myself. "Galaxia! I have conquered Mau, nya~"

"As I see." The goddess like woman adorned in gold took a jewel Namaka had stolen. "You shall now be Sailor Tin Nyanko."

The two seemed preoccupied, so quickly I rose to my feet and ran back towards Artemis. He needed to know what happened. As I ran down the hallway, a hand grabbed my wrist from behind. I screamed, shouted, and fought as much as I could, until I heard Artemis' voice. "You didn't warn the citizens..."

"A-Artemis..." My face was covered in tears. Clearly he was disappointed, and now I needed to break horrible news to him. "Artemis...I was going to...but, but the Princess..."

"I know, Luna. The King and Queen notified us, before they turned to dust." I hung my head, starting to cry. My home, my friends...everything was vanishing so suddenly. "She died, didn't she Luna?"

I simply just nodded my head, refusing to let Artemis know what happened. Tremors were starting to become larger with each passing second. I didn't want to move, but Artemis took my hand, rushing towards the bunker. No one was left in there. It was just Artemis and myself for what seemed like days.

The tremors eventually stopped along with all other noises. Artemis and I decided to see the damage, hoping some citizens were still around. However, the moment we emerged from the bunker, our faces filled with terror. All that remained were piles of dust and broken structures. Mau had been destroyed, broken into small pieces. Off to the side of the bunker stood a dark figure with a strange looking weapon. She glanced at Artemis and I for a brief second, a sense of remorse in her expression as she simply disappeared into thin air, as the rest of Mau had.

Artemis and I were all alone. There were no rations nor any shelters against the weather, except the remains of the bunker. Time continued to flow on, Artemis and I hardly talking to each other. In order to preserve energy, we shifted into out Felis forms.

Perhaps many years later, or even a few days, a radiant woman with long golden hair appeared on Mau. She looked devastated, picking up trinkets that had once belonged to Princess Mau. Artemis and I were fearful after all that had happened, so we started to retreat behind some rubble. However, due to starvation, I had collapsed. I started to curse myself for placing Artemis in harm with my weakness as I closed my eyes.

"So, that's how mother found you both?" A younger version of our savior asked as we sat on her soft bed.

"Yes. When Luna woke up, she was in your mother's room, all nice and cozy with me right beside her." A white furred male cat with green eyes replied, causing my cheeks to get red once more.

"Princess, I promise I will never let something like that happen to anyone you love." I promised, before curling into a small ball and falling asleep, slightly content with having a new place to protect, and having Artemis right beside me the entire time.


End file.
